You never expected that, did you detective ?
by AvaBertrand
Summary: This is what happens on a regular friday night when Maura wants to have fun :) Rizzles ? This is an alternative ending for the third episod of season 7 (the episod with the zombies)
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place right before the end of the 3rd episode of season 7. It is kind of an alternative end scene. This is my first fanfic. (I already published the translation of it in French but this is the original). I'm really sorry for the mistakes (I've been looking for a beta-reader for months in vain...) So don't hesitate to review it so I can improve my writing skills (or just to give me the motivation I need to keep writing). And if you are interested in being a beta-reader for my future stories, send me a message ;)**

 ***I do not own Rizzoli & Isles**

M : Jane, do you want to come over and watch a documentary or a movie tonight ?

M : Post-scriptum : I have your favourite beers. You can't say no.

J : Yep ! See ya in 5min.

Jane was relieved to go to Maura's place tonight. It would be their classic Friday night. They would put on some comfortable clothes, yoga pants for Maura and for her, the sport shorts that she kept in her best friend's drawer just in case. Then they would chat on the couch and watch TV. Of course, there would be French wine involved for the elegant doctor and beer for the detective. Those evenings were Jane's favourite ones. And this week, she particularly needed it. Indeed, she had spent the whole week solving a zombie murder case. Nothing had been normal and even Frankie had acted like a child putting on some make up and pretending to be a walking dead. Being surrounded with "alive corpses" had driven her crazy. At least the case was closed and things could go back to normal. And it started with the idea of a nice evening with her best friend. And with Maura, she knew there would be no surprises and things wouldn't be crazy: just facts and science. The only fancy things she would find there would be outfits and food that the blond woman loved so much. She rang the bell and waited for Maura to open the door, even if she would tell her every time that it didn't bother if she entered the house without waiting at the door. But Jane, unlike her mother, respected people's privacy, especially the one of this particular woman.

The doctor opened the door and Jane's face froze. The ME, the most reasonable person she ever knew, had been transformed into a zombie. She had open wounds made up on her right cheek, going down the side of her neck and also on both arms. She was decaying.

"You never expected that, did you detective?"

"Wow Maur, you got contaminated by the "Zombie fever" too?" Jane said gesturing the quoting marks with her fingers.

"Yes, Kent worked very hard to improve the formula and it took many tries to achieve the correct viscosity of flesh", she responded, letting Jane come inside. "So do you like it?" she asked with a smirk on her lips and a biy of concern marked by a brow furred.

"Nooo" Jane grumbled." Why Maur'? You work with corpses every day. You know how disgusting they are! And their situation is nothing else but tragic. Why would you even want to look like them?"

Maura looked a bit disappointed.

"Well first of all, I thought it was funny. For once that I do something you wouldn't consider as boring! Moreover, Zombies come from the Haitian culture, they have been part of our literature for centuries now and they fascinate people." She added : "Oh, and I watched myself in the mirror, I feel really satisfied with the result. Whether you like it or not Jane, I look good!" She had a I-know-I-am-right face.

"Well, I don't see the point in ruining such a pretty face of yours!" The brunette replied with a childish tone.

"Isn't it because you are scared, Jane?" The other asked her eyebrows a little bit furred.

"Naa Maur come on."

"Not even a little scared? I mean I saw how you acted this week... I saw how uncomfortable you seemed..."

"Maur I've been in many scary situations in the past. Ya know that. And this? It is none!" She was starting getting a little bit upset... What did Maura want for God's sake?

The ME stepped closer to the detective.

"Are you sure about that? Because it seems to me that you are not in your normal state..."she kept on insisting.

"Oh come on Maura stop!" She was starting to lose patience.

"Ah! Admit it! It ... what is it? It freaks you out! Is that how you say it? So what Frankie said was true, you fear zombies! "

"No I don't! It's just I don't understand the fuss about it! And how dares he? I was a child okay? 'was normal to be scared ! Can you just wash your face now? I think we laughed enough already!"

But the ME didn't want to give up like that, so she came even closer, Jane was trapped between the smaller woman's body and the kitchen island.

"Hmm I like to see badass Jane losing control for a little bit of make-up..."

"Maur', please" she implored.

But Maura had closed the distance between them. Her face was only few inches from Jane's. Her breath was brushing the brunette's face.

She said with a low and sultry voice: "If you admit you're scared, I'll stop."

She looked deeply in her co-worker's eyes and what she saw was a much different feeling than fear. It seemed stronger and much more powerful. So she leaned in a little and gently kissed the soft lips of her best friend. Jane closed her eyes and kissed her back. When their lips parted, the brunette whispered "Now I'm scared".

"Really? It's only corn syrup and gelatine."

"No Maur", she said softly, "I'm scared we've just ruined our relationship with that kiss, I mean what does that mean? What if we don't want to go the same direction? What if things between us change-"

"Jane what could possibly change? We already act like an old couple? Anybody from the BPD would agree with me."

Jane nodded but Maura saw that she wasn't convinced yet.

"Jane, look at me. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do love you Maur', why would you even ask that?"

"Then everything will be fine because your feelings are reciprocated." She leaned to kiss her again.

"No Maura I can't."

Surprise and sadness immediately appeared on the ME's face.

"Wh... Jane", she said with her voice breaking in her throat. "I know it is new and this can-"

"No I mean the make-up, I can't kiss you with that zombie face you have! I closed my eyes the first time but I want to watch your pretty face all night long whatever we'll be doing. So go wash the make-up from your body. Because that doesn't look like the beautiful woman I want!"

"Well maybe you could help me get rid of it under the shower..."


	2. Chapter 2

**2** **nd** **Chapter:**

 **First of all thank you for the reviews! Some of you have asked for another chapter for this story... Apparently the idea of the shower pleased you!** **I wanted to continue this story for you guys, to thank you for your kindness but it took me a while because with college and my job I don't have much time left but mostly because I had no idea for other chapters... I had not imagined this story to continue and so it is kind of hard! This is my attempt, let me know what you think about it and if it could correspond to the characters that you know from the TV show!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, commenting and so on!**

 **PS: English is still not my native language so I'm sorry for the mistakes, if you notice some, please tell me about it and if you want to become my beta-reader for some of my future chapters/stories please send me a message, cause it is much more pleasant to read something well written, right?**

"Well maybe you could help me get rid of it under the shower..."

Jane couldn't believe what she had just heard. Maura's smirk was so sexy she couldn't resist it. She took the hand she was offering and followed her docilely to the bathroom. There, Maura softly closed the door. She wanted to be as gentle as possible; she didn't want to scare Jane away. She turned around to face the brunette and looked into her eyes. She saw the questions running into the detective's head. She knew she was struggling with it, trying to copy the situation and know what the hell they were doing. In those eyes she could also see desire, but she knew that the brunette was not confident at all and could retract herself at anytime, even if she wanted it just as much as she did. Behind her tough side, Jane was completely vulnerable and not very much confident about this and her body. She was definitely lost. Maura had to make the first step for both of them. So she quickly stripped down, Jane watching every item of clothing fall on the ground. She remained silent. They had seen each other half naked many times in the past, but it had never been in such an intimate way. Maura was glad she still had her zombie face on, it took off a bit the seriousness of it all and that was probably what Jane needed at the moment. She felt Jane's gaze all over her body, trying to memorize every line of it, as if it could fade away at any time. Their eyes met and Jane blushed and started to freak out. Maura took her hand and offered her a smile to reassure her.

"Everything you feel is okay Jane, I feel it too and I might be more confident about the physical aspect, but it doesn't mean that I am not scared too. Don't feel ashamed of looking at my body as you do, it is all yours and I'm glad you like it. Now I'm going to have a shower, you can join me if you want to. I'd be happy to see the naked you I've dreamt about so many times. But you can also wait here if you are not ready yet. You have the control. We won't do anything you don't have the desire to do or anything you are not ready for. We have already taken a huge step today and we have plenty of time to experience new things just you and me."

She could feel that she was already releasing the tension a bit. But she remained still and silent.

Maura kissed the hand she was holding and let it go. She turned around and walked to the shower. She made her hips undulate on purpose and her ass swing to give Jane a really good reason to come with her. She knew the brunette couldn't help but looking at it.

The water ran down. She knew Jane would come to her, maybe not today but she would. So she decided to sing to lighten the mood a little bit and try to make Jane comfortable about the situation. What was more appropriate than thriller by Michael Jackson?

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike."

Jane wanted so badly to join her friend. But she didn't know how to do the things she wanted to do with her, how to handle a feminine body as the gorgeous one she had just seen and she already desired so much. What if she wasn't good at it? She was not self-assured enough. But if she didn't do it now, she would never dare to take that step again, her chance was now or never and she didn't want to blow it. If she ran away, she would never be able to face her best friend again and she would regret it for the rest of her life. Besides she wouldn't forgive herself if she hurt Maura.

But what if it affected their relationship? What if it became awkward between them? And then she realized that they had already gone too far or not enough. After the kiss and seeing Maura naked, things couldn't stay like this. They could not act as if nothing had happened, they couldn't ignore the tension between them. She took off her clothes quickly and joined the blond woman. She was facing her back and she had to admit that the view was breathtaking. She felt it in her bones. This woman did something to her that the others couldn't do. With her eyes, she followed the course of the water, falling on her blond curls, shoulders, and going down her back and finally running over the curves of her ass, her toned ass. Maura was still singing and shaking her body on the rhythm. Jane got closer, she didn't want to scare her so she delicately posed her hand on the smaller woman's arm. The ME's body contracted suddenly under the touch, and then instantly relaxed. Jane was massaging her arm, she closed her eyes and enjoyed what the brunette was doing to her.

"You still had make-up on your arm..." she whispered.

The blond woman turned and smiled at her. She found Jane very attractive and noticed that she must have been working out lately.

Jane was looking at her. When Maura's gaze got up to her friend's face, she saw she was smirking.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Well doctor, is there anything wrong with my body?"

Maura bit her lip. "Everything seems to be perfectly in order."

They smiled. They didn't really know what to do or to say.

"Just so you know, you cannot rap but you cannot sing either." It was typical of Jane. A joke or a teasing to avoid awkward silence or to lighten the atmosphere. And it worked:

"What?!" Maura was outraged.

"Yeah you were out of tune. Poor Michael! Let me show you how it is supposed to be sung..."

Jane started to sing the song and Maura followed, both trying to reproduce the original choreography in the shower. It wasn't easy with their bodies sticking close one to the other to stay under the hot water. The doctor started to laugh hysterically, when she saw Jane's face right after she hit the wall with her elbow.

"Ouch, don't laugh that hurts!" But it didn't stop Maura. "Okay, you can laugh, but only because you're sexy when you laugh."

They looked at each other.

"You want to get out of the shower? Because as for me, I am pretty clean!"

"Yes please, I'm getting pruney! And those walls aren't nice to me!"

"There you go." Maura handed a towel to Jane who was contorting herself to see her elbow.

"Look Maur' I have already a huge bruise! I told you it was not funny!"

"Jane you shot yourself, you nearly drowned to death when you jumped off the bridge, but you can't stand a small bruise?"

"Nooo! I choose to hurt myself in those cases, not here!"

Maura kissed gently her friend's elbow. "Does it feel any better?"

"Oh yeah!"

"When you're dressed, could you do me a favour and heat the pizza while I take care of my body? Please ?

"Sure, but what do I get in exchange?"

"Anything you want. You just have to ask" the blond woman added before disappearing into her bedroom.

 **Chapter three is on the way, if you want another chapter of course ;) Please leave some reviews so I can improve myself. And if you want to betaread me (it can be only correcting the mistakes), please send me a message. Thank you for reading !**


	3. Chapter 3

**This just a very little chapter before what you are waiting for...** **Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews, it means a lot! English is still not my mother language and I still need a betareader!** **I' m really sorry for the mistakes and for taking so much time to write...**

 **Thank you all!**

"Maur' I can't find your DVD!"

"Well I can't help you, I am preparing diner. I told you it was next to the TV so open your eyes and you'll find it!"

"The only DVD there, is one you wouldn't watch and neither would I so... For once, you must have said something wrong and you put the DVD somewhere else!"

"Nope I think you found it!"

"hm-mh Maur' we are not going to watch that!

"Well apparently it's part of the American cinematographic culture and Frankie said it was a work of art!"

Maura couldn't see Jane's face from the kitchen but she was pretty sure she was pouting.

So she added: "Jane, would you rather watch Zombieland or the documentary about the different types of insects you can find in a decaying human body that I recorded last night?"

"Ok I'll put it in the DVD player"

"Thanks! Besides it's a comedy so you won't be scared! And I'll hold your hand if you want."

"Haha funny! You'll be the one who will beg me to stop the movie because it's complete crap!"

Maura sat next to the brunette on the couch.

"Jane, watch your language! Or I'll shut your mouth." And she kissed her.

"Hm if it's the way you make me shut up, I'm going to swear all night long!"

Maura responded with a naughty smile.

"We've got the pizza, wine and beer and chocolate, I think you can press play!"

"Alright here we go shitty movie!"

After a while, when she had finished eating, Maura laid down on the couch, her head on Jane's lap. The detective started to play with the blond hair. Then she massaged her scalp. The ME couldn't focus on the movie anymore, first of all because as Jane had foreseen, it was not interesting but mostly because her best friend was the only thing she could think about.

Jane noticed that Maura was beginning to be a little agitated as if she was impatient, but what for?

"Are you really sure you want to watch it until the end?"

"I have to admit that you were right... And that it is a waste of time. I was thinking we could do something else..."

"I agree... So, what do you have in mind then?"

Maura sat again and leaned towards Jane.

She whispered just one word:"You"


End file.
